The Art of the Backscratch
by binhereb4
Summary: one more FUNSMUTFIC...nuff said?Callian of course...TWO Chapters ONLY...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi - Well this is the first of a TWO chapter ...FUNSMUTFIC...A new writing style of mine that I like doing and seems to be liked by some fanficers...CALLIAN of course...ENJOY**

**Not 'M' yet but will be...**__

Disclaimer as norm…

_**THE ART OF THE BACKSRATCH**_

**_Chapter 1 - To Rub or to Scratch...That is the Question..._**

"It's your turn!"

"For what?"

Gillian looked up from her book at the man slouching at the other end of the settee.

"Back scratch"

"Since when did we make an agreement on mutual back scratches Cal Lightman?"

"Foster, you spend more time at my place now than you do work practically – an I'm not complaining about that I'm really not luv, Em and I love having you here but….you must have had about 50 back scratches off me now and I just fink it's gotta be my turn"

"I have NEVER had a back scratch from you"

"Scuse me! Wot was that yesterday evening during that crappy film you were watching?"

"THAT…was a back rub – very different thing altogether"

"Pedantics"

"Accurate description"

"OK – right! Well you have had all those _back rubs, _Now I want a back scratch"

"And how hard exactly do you want me to scratch you then?"

"Hard as you like luv – I can take it- I'm tough"

"Very well. Get your shirt off then"

"Just me shirt?" he winked at her as he pulled off his top and threw it in a pile on the floor. 

Shuffling so that he was then laying on his stomach he couldn't keep the grin from his face as he heard her slam the book shut with exaggeration.

Luckily Gill was wearing loose slacks as she straddled his body and settled herself on his arse.

Firmly she started to knead his shoulders and neck.

Cal let her carry on for about 5 minutes.

"Oi, when's the nails cumin?"

"Are you _**sure**_ you want me to use my nails?"

"Course I bloody do woman! Isn't that the main reason you lot grow them? To give us men back scratches"

If he could have seen her slightly evil expression he might have thought twice about his last statement!.

"Ok then – if you're sure that's what you want"

Cal had to clench his teeth as he felt 8 track lines run down his back. He knew the skin hadn't been broken – but it was damn close!

"How's that?"

"Yeah – triffic darling"

"Oh good! Shall I do it again?"

He could clearly hear the amusement in her voice as there was no attempt to hide it. 

Cal levered himself up and swinging round he quickly straddled Gill in a kneeling position.

"I think that maybe you could do with a little…tuition in the art of back scratching. Get yer top off Foster"

"Cal, I really don't think that's a good idea.."

He was already unbuttoning her.

"Cal! Just stop that will you" She tried swatting his hands away – it was a fruitless effort.

"Wot? I took my shirt off didn't I"

"It's not the same and you know it!"

"No luv, it's not the same. Even when I take your top off you'll still have more on than me"

"_My Bra_! Well you know Cal, If you want to wear one I wont tell – I promise"

"DONE!"…If you take it off - I'll put it on"

"CAL – I am not taking my bra off, now get off me"

"No- really luv, this is easy look just let me …" 

He wasn't taking no for and answer and was manhandling her so that she was now in a kneeling position with her back to him and her arms bracing herself against the back of the settee.

Gillian had struggled, but was also laughing so much that her attempts to thwart him were feeble.

Before she realised it her blouse was gone and Cal had just released the catch on the back of her bra,

"_CAL_! – You need to stop this now – I'm serious"

"Then why are you still laughing luv? Anyway, it's not like I can see yer tits or anything an I need unobstructed skin if I'm gonna demonstrate the '_Backscratch_' Now quit wriggling and shuttup, the lesson comes with a commentary."

There was nothing she could do.

He had her kneeling, her back to him and her front pushed against the back of the settee her blouse and bra in a clumsy heap on the floor.

Now she felt his bare upper torso pushing against her from behind.

He leaned into her forcing close contact of their bare skin as he reached round and placed his hands on her arms.

"It starts like this" 

Slowly he started to run his fingernails up from her wrists, not in straight lines but swirling- small circles and then curvy sweeps as he went higher and up to her shoulders.

Sometimes his touch was so light it was almost unreadable, then he altered the pressure until it just started to become painful before switching back to soft.

The feeling was astonishing and left her in almost a trance until she felt his face against her neck and his breath as he spoke in a low deeply seductive voice.

"That's how you start Foster"

_**Start! That was just the start! **_

Her voice held the shakiness of her body.

"I see… how…how does it progress then Mr Teacher?"

"I shall demonstate"

His hands moved to her clavicle and then started their dance again – up and over her shoulders, round her neck and then he leaned back away from her.

She mourned the loss of his skin against hers initially but took a sharp intake of breath and she felt his nails travel straight down her spine, four fingers on each side of the vertebrae.

Stopping at the lowest point he could get to before the waistband of her pants got in the way he then ran along the skin, each hand moving outwards to her lower waist and then quickly up her sides until he reached her shoulder blades.

Then it became a blur of pleasure as nails and the slightest hint of finger tips moved randomly across the whole of her back, curly lines, swirls, circles – she was unable to define any distinct pattern just tingling and quivering as her muscles and nerves jumped and sent electrical surges of bliss to her brain.

Just as she thought she could live like this forever his hands moved to her shoulders, cupping them and squeezing slightly.

"Let me know if you enjoyed that luv – when you can – and then tell me if you want to move on to the next stage"


	2. Chapter 2

**Right...Here it is...part two and the final chapter...Now, I worked long and hard on this because - yer know all this graphic (and this is - VERY graphic!) sex writing doesn't come naturally to me (OK - STOP LAUGHING) - SERIOUSLY!I have to watch all these late night programmes like..."Everything you ever wanted to know about sex" and "The art of sexual satifaction" just to do my reserch and pick up the words I need...so...All you guys that have alerted to this story...PLEEEZZZZ...just one little reveiw...just a couple of words...go on...it won't hurt I promise! If not...well I might just be reduced to tears...and I can't type when I'm in tears can I ?**

_**VERY VERY M...LOVE YOU

* * *

**_

_Disclaimer as norm._

_**Chapter 2...THE REWARDS OF A GOOD BACKSCRATCH**_

Gillian could feel her whole body shivering as she tried to decide whether to ask the obvious question.

In truthfulness she knew the answer, and she knew that Cal would opt to demonstrate rather than explain – Did she really want this to progress to the inevitable?

The simple answer was yes so really the question was more, should she let the dance complete?

"Gill?"

His breath went in to her ear with his voice as his lips were just touching the outer edges.

His hands were still on her shoulders but his fingers were fluttering on the skin, tormenting her with promise.

"Well…I have always believed that if you are learning a new skill…you should grasp the**_ FULL_** extent of the task"

Her words were shaky and slightly hesitant, but they held all the permission that Cal needed.

He swung her round so that they were now kneeling face to face, the depth of the settee allowing for little room between them.

Slowly Cal's hands started their ministrations again.

Down from her shoulders, across her collar bone and then on to…

As his nails scraped across her nipples she had to bring her hands up to his shoulders just to stop herself from collapsing.

Burying her face into the curve where his neck flowed to his shoulder she moaned against his skin.

This was the first time they had broken eye contact since he had turned her round.

"Like that do yer luv?"

His nails then travelled back up once again skimming over her now fully erect nipples.

"Oh my God" was the most she could muster.

Using one hand to gently lift her head up so they were in direct eye contact again, his other made crazy patterns down her stomach.

She felt little circles round and round her belly button before he moved off again - round to her sides…back up to just under her breasts and down again.

He held her gaze the whole time, not even blinking.

His hazel eyes darkened with intensity, were just inches away from hers. His breath was slow and even whilst hers was fast and shallow.

Involuntarily her lips parted, Cal instantly covered them with his own, the hand that was under her chin now firmly at the back of her head gripping her hair, pulling her into his face and open mouth.

His tongue pushed through and invaded every last millimetre of her, sliding over her teeth, thrashing with her tongue not stopping until he felt her need for air.

"You taste just like all those sweet things you eat"

His hand left the back of her head and he let his fingers whisper down her cheek and then across her swollen lips.

Gillian had never been touched this intimately by any other lover.

They had spent time on her breasts, and lower yes, but not like this….This sensual exploration of her face was completely new and it was drowning her in sensations.

"Gillian…"

He left the word just hanging in the air as he swung them round and lowered her body down to the cushions.

Still in a kneeling position he straightened her legs out for her and rested his fingers in the waistband of her slacks.

The silent agreement flicked between them and the slacks slid from her effortlessly.

Now Cals fingers started on her legs.

Working from the outside in he drew his nails over her skin and she happily let her legs part as he progressed onto the sensitive upper, inner thigh.

Without warning he dropped his head down and all the pretence of a simple _back scratch _was abandoned.

As his mouth moved over her stomach, he used his tongue to trace some of the red marks that were still showing.

Gillian could not take her eyes from him as he moved higher and higher up her body – finally – as he took the first nipple between his teeth and flicked his tongue, her own nails went to his shoulders and dug in hard.

This elicited a low chuckle as he bit down harder on her sensitive skin returning the flash of pain that she had given him.

Removing his mouth, Cal let his fingers take over as he rolled and pulled softly on the raised pink bud his mouth now concentrating on the other breast.

Gillian started to squirm.

As much as he was giving her she wanted more, much more.

Raising her legs fractionally gave her just enough space to slip her hands down to the top of his jeans and she popped the button and pulled down the zipper as fast as she could.

Cal sat up on his knees again allowing her to more easily pull the material down. In turn she sat up from the waist bringing her head to his stomach which she started kissing and licking as she removed (with a little help from Cal) the last of his trousers and threw them to the floor joining the rest of the pile.

Her hands went straight to his butt cheeks, pulling him closer, burying her face in his flesh.

"Jesus bloody Christ Gill …arhhhh fuck me!" her mouth was licking his erection through the material of his briefs.

She pulled away just long enough to grin up at him, "Shouldn't that last part be my line?"

Without waiting for any kind of visual permission she yanked down the briefs and took the throbbing head of his cock in her mouth one hand moving from his butt to his balls.

By now Cal was gripping the back of the settee for support with one hand and his other hand was tangled in her hair.

About every swear word he knew was flowing out of him.

"Fuck – SHIT, bollocks that is so …..bugger it Gill you have to stop….Fuck!"

The more he swore, the more Gillian sucked and licked knowing she was bringing him way to close to the edge – but she was enjoying – for once- controlling him so completely.

"Fuck it you bitch you gotta stop…."

As soon as she heard the '_bitch'_ her heart raced – my God she like it! no – loved it.

If it had been any other man he probably would have been clasping his tackle in pain by now – but when _he _said it – the way it sounded…..

"Tell me again Cal…tell me what I am"

He cottoned on very quickly reading the need in her voice.

"Unless you want me to cum in your mouth you better stop that now bitch, get down on yer back again and spread yer legs, I'm gonna eat your pussy like you've never had it before"

Gill released him and lay back licking her lips but keeping her legs firmly together.

Cal grabbed under her knees pulling them up and roughly pushing them apart.

"I said spread em bitch didn't I? So – you like head do yer? Like a nice hard tongue against yer clit? How many fingers yer want…two, three?"

"God Cal…Please…"

"Yeah that's right darlin, you beg for it go on"

"Cal …please, please – I'm begging you"

She felt his teeth graze over hr outer lips and then home straight in.

His tongue hit her clit first, flicking and poking, then he caught the engorged bud between his teeth as his tongue increased in speed and pressure.

Gillian began thrashing around as she started her climb.

Grabbing her hips Cal kept her as still as he could when he let his fingers linger on her entrance.

"Oh God, Oh that is so….ohhh….stick your fingers in me please…now please now.."

It only took a few deep thrusts before she screamed out his name and he tasted her flowing juices.

He continued to thrust and lick for as long as could drag out her orgasm.

Finally she just collapsed her breathing erratic and laboured.

Cal allowed himself to slide back up her wet, sweat coated body.

He kept full contact but supported most of his weight on one elbow as he watched her face still twisting in the euphoric aftermath of her climax.

He studied every detail – her eyes when she opened them were a deeper shade of blue than he had ever seen them, her hair was a damp tangled mess round her face, her bottom lip was heavily bruised where she had most likely bitten into it.

"Oh..that was just…_**Too Good**_. You complete bastard!"

"Oh my sweet, wild Gillian" he moved his lips right to ear again and whispered "Is it my turn now?"

"Ohhhh – don't I get a rest break?" she pouted at him.

"Nah…not when it's my turn luv" He took one of her hands and placed it on his rock solid cock - "My mate ain't prepared to wait for you to have a 'rest break' darlin"

"Well I suppose your '_mate_' will have his own way with or without my permission won't he"

She gave him a squeeze which brought a long deep moan.

Positioning himself over her again he shuffled his hips between her legs as she raised herself up for him.

"Cal – you're a big boy you know, a very big boy so…."

Gillian couldn't complete her request – her breath disappeared as he entered her.

Stopping when he was fully inside her wet softness, he began kissing her, this allowed just enough time for her body to start to adjust to his size before he withdrew and thrust in again.

There was more force this time and she gasped.

Again he waited for a few moments when his cock was fully inside her.

When he pulled out this time he slammed back in but her hips were raised just fractionally to meet him.

Knowing he no longer had to hold back his hips became a thing in permanent motion.

The faster and harder he pushed her the more she slammed herself against him.

"Yes" she kept repeating that one word over and over,

"Yes, yes ….yes!"

Cal swooped his arms back under her knees and then pushed as far back and as high as he could.

Crushing his hips to hers in this new position changed her mantra.

"Oh Shit! Cal you Fuck!"

"Can it Foster! You're gonna take everything I give you and then beg me for more"

You could almost hear their pelvic bones colliding with each thrust as he pumped her harder and harder.

Gill pulled at his hair, dragged her nails over his shoulders and then bit into the side of his neck.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard"

This got her nipples pinched and tweaked.

"Ohhhh"

She threw her head back as her second, and far stronger orgasm stormed through her body.

The clenching and spasming of her inner muscles were too much for Cal – with one hand gripping her neck and a final few thrusts his own orgasm had him gushing his load inside her as he gritted his teeth and hissed out his own torrent of abuse.

"Fucking bloody **HELL**"

They lay in each others arms for a long time.

The occasional caress of a face, or an arm their only movement as they recovered.

Cal was still inside her, he didn't want to deprive his cock of the hot wet warmth she provided it.

Gillian ran her fingers over his lips and left them there.

"Cal?"

"Yes luv"

"If you EVER speak to me like that at work I will make you very, very sorry"

"Right…..No shagging at work then! Got it Darlin"

He grinned.

_**THE END**_


End file.
